The Secrets of the Spiral
by lazywriter123
Summary: Sequal to "The Few that can See". A new threat is rising and it's more dangerous then anything he ever faced. Can Spencer and the team save the world and the Spiral?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It was another normal day at the office, Hotch called the team into the conference room for a new case. JJ got a call from Maine that five people were killed in less than two weeks, they had to leave immediately. They boarded the jet quickly and already started discussing the case.

"The victims have been stabbed in the chest once by a large sharp object. Each victim is a woman and between the ages 20 to 35. Each victim was found in the woods in the same spot. Near an old oak tree and a small stone circle that has been there since the town had been established. The locals are already claiming it to be spirits or some sort of demon" explained JJ.

"Do we have a picture of the circle" asked Spencer.

"Sure." JJ handed him a picture of the stone circle and he studied it.

"What's wrong" asked Prentiss.

"I'm not sure but this circle perplexes me, I'll have to look into this more."

Spencer used his powers to float the picture back into JJ hands.

"Show off" said JJ.

The others laughed, "Seriously kid, your powers seem to get stronger everyday" said Morgan.

"Have you gone back to the spiral since that day with Black Raven" asked Hotch.

"No…the spiral is not a safe place but I see the figures I met there in my visions and dreams. They have been helping me further understand my abilities. Just yesterday I was able to create fire in my fireplace."

"I just want you to be careful not to let anyone else see your powers. We don't know how other people would react."

"I know." Suddenly Spencer head started to hurt. Suddenly he felt a terrible vision overflow his mind.

_A forest at night appeared in Spencer's mind. A dark figure with dagger-like claws and red eyes looks down at the dead victim. The creature snarls and then enters the stone circle; he vanishes in a green light._

Spencer snaps out of his vision and holds his head in his hands.

"Spencer are you ok" said Morgan as he walked over to Spencer and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Guys…I think this killer may be from the spiral." 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

They landed an hour later and drove to the police station. The town was small, hardly a thousand people. The chief walked up to them and shook JJ hand, "It's good to see you, and I hope we can finally find this killer."

Spencer and Morgan set up a board with pictures of the victims and other information. Spencer couldn't shake the vision he had on the plane. He knew that the killer was a creature of the spiral but how did it escape? Did the guardian and keeper know it was gone? Questions filled his mind. So he decided to go to stone circle, he left the station quietly and drove to the forest.

In the forest he found the circle that was in a small clearing. "Why would the creature bring the bodies here or did the victims come here willingly" thought Spencer. He went into the circle and felt a chill in his heart, something evil was here.

Suddenly he felt weak and fell to his knees. Dark energy surrounded the stone circle and trapped him inside. He saw a figure coming into the circle. It was Black Raven. "I see you fell into my trap."

"Are you the ones killing the locals?"

"No…but the creature served its purpose by bringing you out here."

"I don't understand…why kill and bring a dangerous creature out from the spiral."

"You will find out soon." He lifted is hands and bright red energy appeared around his fingers. But Spencer got up in a flash and sent Black Raven hurling back and his back hit into a nearby tree.

Black Raven fell forward and got up moments later holding his head with his hand. "The energy in the stone circle should have subdued you" he shouted.

Spencer smiled, "I've gotten stronger since the last time we met."

Black Raven stared with rage written around his face but he now knew he was not powerful enough to fight Spencer. "Fine you win…but I wonder how you will fair against the Shadow beast."

"Shadow beast…is that what the creature was" thought Spencer.

In a flash of light, Black Raven vanished. Suddenly his teammates appeared from the trees.

Morgan ran up to him, "Reid are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. It was Black Raven…I'm not sure what his intent was but it's clear that the creature is from the spiral and it was released somehow."

"Why would he release something from the spiral" said Prentiss.

"I don't think it was Black Raven. He can't even enter the world of the Spiral, so how could he possibly summon a creature from it" said Spencer.

"So Black Raven must be working for someone now…but who is the real question" said Hotch.

_Meanwhile in a large building up in the clouds, dark energy swirled around it. The building was crawling with guards and sinister creatures. Up in the main tower, a large man in a red cloak stood at the window. Black Raven appeared near him and kneeled. _

"_I see you have failed…I'm not surprised seeing how his power has grown. But you have helped me understand that it will take more effort to control him."_

"_Sir…what about the Shadow Beast…why did you release it if you want Spencer alive?"_

_The man turned, "Spencer is more than capable in destroying. However to see how is powerful he is becoming I will need to release more monsters."_

"_To test him sir?"_

_The hooded man nodded, "Although the spiral is the keeper of life and good, it also houses absolute evil. This is what I plan to bring out of Spencer, the true force of evil. With it the spiral and the human world will be doomed."_

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team went back to the hotel they were staying at after spending the day taking to the victims' families. Spencer was in his room and was lying on the bed. He closed his eyes and he drifted into the spiral world. When he opened his eyes, the guardian and the keeper were there waiting for him.

"How is everything in the human world" asked the keeper.

"Well…but we have a serious problem" said Spencer. "Indeed, a Shadow Beast has escaped."

"How do you think he got out?"

"The stone circle can act as a portal if the person is familiar with the incantations needed and the creatures that live in the spiral."

"So the being doing this has the power of the spiral like Black Raven."

"No…this being is different. His power is different than yours and Black Raven. I believe he is from the spiral."

"How come you guys haven't sensed this until now?"

The keeper and guardian looked at each other then back at Spencer, "We are not sure how he slipped past our gaze so he must be more power then we realized."

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

They shook their heads, "No but we don't doubt that he will release more creatures from our world."

Spencer sighed, "Alright…but what is a Shadow Beast anyway?"

"They are blood-thirsty monsters that feed on human flesh. They can only appear in the dark and have claws that can kill in seconds. They are extremely dangerous and shouldn't be fooled with, they can be quite cunning."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, "I'll have it sent back or destroyed, whatever it takes to stop it from killing people." The keeper and guardian nodded and Spencer drifted back into his hotel room. Spencer felt a little drained but wasn't in pain like the first few times he went to the spiral world. He has grown used to it and now it hardly bothers him.

Spencer heard a knock at the door, when he opened it he saw his team waiting for him. "So what did the guardian and the keeper say" asked Rossi.

Spencer chuckled a bit; he could never hide anything from his friends.

"The creature is a Shadow Beast and it's very dangerous, I'll go to the forest to face it alone, its too dangerous for you guys."

"Spencer you are NOT going alone" said Morgan.

"We'll keep our distance but will be there to make sure your ok" said Rossi.

"Alright" said Spencer with a sigh, there was no point in arguing with them, he wouldn't win.

THAT NIGHT

Spencer was wearing his coat and purple scarf. It was cold in the forest and Spencer waited near the stone circle. Suddenly he felt dark energy coming from out of the trees. There out of the darkness was a tall, thin figure. Its face was like skin stretched over bone and its eyes were red. Dagger-like claws were protruding from its fingers. Its teeth were jagged and some were sharp while the others were distorted-looking.

Spencer stood his ground and waited for the creature to make a move. Suddenly in a flash the creature was charging at him. Spencer leapt into the air and used his powers to try to ensnare the beast but the beast dodged it. "It is quick, I'll just have to be faster" thought Spencer. He ran into the forest with lighting fast speed. The beast chased him and was almost within striking range but Spencer kept dodging the blows.

They ran and fought for what felt like an eternity. They soon found themselves back at the stone circle, it was then that the beast took quick whiff of the air and it growled. It ran into the trees and grabbed Prentiss, who was hiding behind the tree. Its claws were inches from her throat. Prentiss was still and so was Spencer. The other came out from hiding and drew their guns. Fear in Spencer's heart grew. If he didn't do something quick Prentiss's neck will be sliced open.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy

Spencer and the Shadow Beast were at a stalemate. No one moved, not even an inch. Suddenly Spencer shifted his foot and in a flash Spencer was right in front to the beast, his arms extended with energy extended also, like a large sword. The beast didn't move and then its head fell off his shoulder and its body tumbled to the ground. Prentiss stood froze in place but see wasn't harmed.

"Are you alright" asked Spencer. She nodded as he helped her move away from the monster's body.

BACK AT THE STATION

"That was amazing Spencer, I never seen power like that before" said Morgan.

"Yeah…I didn't know I could do that either" said Spencer as he stared at his hands. "At least the beast won't hurt anyone else."

"But how will we explain this to the police, they won't believe a beast from a different world was killing people" said JJ.

"Don't worry about it…the guardian and keeper and I have used our combined power to erase the memories of everyone in the town and that the victims were killed by a bear in the forest" said Spencer.

"You can do that" said Rossi.

"I knew that my powers were growing but I never thought that my power would become like this."

"_Spencer is a lot stronger now, this defeat of a Shadow Beast proves it" said the hooded man. Black Raven appeared in the chamber and bowed. "I have retrieved what you asked for." He handed the hooded man a small red amulet that glowed and was attacked to a black chain. The hooded man smirked as he put the amulet around his neck. "This charm will prove to be useful when the time is right."_

_He looked up at Black Raven, "I have realized another monster. I want you to keep a close eye on Spencer but don't let him detect you. As Spencer continues to fight these creatures, he will continue to change and his power will grow."_

"_How…why is he changing" asked Black Raven._

"_The spiral hold many secrets, most of them have to do with Spencer. Do you know why people like him exist? Why humans are given the sight?"_

_Black Raven shook his head. _

"_At the dawn of mankind, when humans started to create the first civilizations, the spiral was in crisis. The balance that made both the spiral and human world exist was shaken. Though the reason why is still unknown, the spiral began to collapse. Out of the crumbling circles, a monster rose, A Great White Dragon. The beast was so powerful that it almost succeeded in destroying the spiral and almost got into the human world. But the keeper and the guardian used some of the power of the spiral to gain access to the human world and asked them for help. They agreed to help and the spiral bestowed them the power of the spiral. With the humans, the keeper and the guardian they were able to subdue and banish the beast back into the pit from which it rose from. However the spiral had some serious consequences on the humans. Since humans are corruptible and are more easily tempted then creatures of the spiral, the humans transformed into terrible beings. They had terrible power and were feared greatly. However the spiral was able to save almost all of them by taking away their power. All but three men, they were able to subdue the beasts inside them so they were unaffected. When the guardians saw this they decided to let them keep the powers and use them as allies and a link to the human world. One of the men is an ancestor of Spencer. The power was passed down and the beasts have remained dormant. But at last I have found a way to not only to release the beasts but to also control them. With Spencer I will be able to control the spiral and the human world. He is my ultimate weapon. I won't be stopped again."_

"_Again" said Black Raven._

_The hooded man took off his hood to reveal his face. It was stark white and his skin was covered in scales. He also had piercing green eyes and sharp teeth that protruded from his mouth._

"_You're the…"_

"_Yes, I may have lost the battle thousands of years ago, but I have returned. This time the world will belong to the White Dragon."_

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team was back at the office; Spencer came in a few minutes later then usually. When Hotch asked him if he was ok, Spencer said he was having trouble sleeping so he overslept a little. That was only partially true. The whole night Spencer has been tossing and turning all night unable to sleep at all. Spencer couldn't figure out why he was so restless.

JJ came up to them to tell them they had a new case. There was a series of murders in Kansas, three people were found dead in their beds, the autopsy revealed that for some reason they were 'scared to death'. The team quickly flew to the town of Heatherwood, already Spencer had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

JJ and Prentiss set up a board and pined up the crime scene photos and other information.

"How does someone die of fright" asked Rossi.

"It is very unlikely but a certain amount of mental and physical strain may cause a fatal result" said Spencer.

"But what caused them to die this way is the question" said Morgan.

"I might have a way to find out" said Spencer.

AT THE MORGE

Spencer and Hotch asked to see the first victim for the investigation. The first victim was a 37 year old man. Spencer placed his hands on either side of the man's head and closed his eyes. Slowly Spencer was able to see the last couple of minutes of the man's life.

The man was dreaming, in his dream he was falling into an abyss. Suddenly a creature that had a long neck, three eyes and large teeth swallowed him whole. Then the man died within seconds. Spencer opened his eyes and looked up at Hotch and back at the deceased man.

"It's another creature from the spiral, this one is worse than the Shadow Beast" said Spencer in a monotone voice.

Spencer and Hotch walked out to the car and Hotch could have sworn that Spencer's eyes flashed the color red.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal minds

Enjoy

IN THE HOTEL

It was late at night; Spencer was in his room reading. Suddenly he felt a throbbing pain in his arm. He clenched his eyes closed as the pain intensified. When the pain stopped he opened his eyes, Spencer's right hand has claws. His nails were like talons and the skin of his hands were covered in think hair. Spencer panicked and ran to the bathroom. He quickly shaved off the hair and clipped his nails; he was relieved to see his arm look normal again. "But what caused it" thought Spencer. Spencer went back to bed and closed his eyes. His mind was swept into the spiral world.

"Spencer…I know why your came your arm transformed. Shaving and clipping the nails won't prevent it from turning back" said the keeper.

"Do you know what is happening to me" asked Spencer.

The guardian and keeper looked at him with sad eyes. "It is something we feared for a long time since your ancestor was given the sight. You're fighting monsters and beings of the spiral, so your power is growing and slowly gaining control of your body. Soon you will become a beast of the spiral."

"Is…there anything I can do to stop it?"

"There may be a way to gain control back" said the guardian. He handed Spencer a small vial. "Drink this potion when you start to feel the pain like you did before. This should subdue the transformation…to an extent."

Spencer thanked them and then asked about the beast that was killing people in their minds. The guardian said that is was a mind worm. They enter into someone's mind and dreams, and then eat their souls. The worm can only be found in dreams, not in reality.

Spencer left the spiral world and saw the vial was still in his hand. He drank a small amount and immediately felt better.

THE NEXT DAY-AT THE POLICE STATION

Spencer told the team what the killer was.

"A Mind Worm sounds gross" said Prentiss.

"I think I can catch it, I'll go to sleep and search for it in my mind and dreams. Hopefully I'll find it" said Spencer.

Spencer lied down on the couch, the others sat around him looking very nervous.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Spencer slowly drifted to sleep and found himself surrounded by darkness. The darkness faded into a small green field, he walked for a while until he felt the earth underneath him rumble. Suddenly a large monster popped out of the ground. It was a worm-like creature with three, large eyes and sharp teeth. Spencer jumped away before the creature could swallow him whole. Spencer felt energy charge around him. His eyes became blood red and the claws returned. Spencer attacked the worm by slashing at it with his sharp claws. The monster bled and continued to try to bit Spencer. Spencer moved quickly and before long he sliced the worms head off in one go. The monster fell into a heap and died.

Spencer woke up from the dream, but his friends were standing away from him.

"What's wrong" asked Spencer.

"Your eyes…hands…what's happening to YOU" shouted JJ in tears.

Spencer looked down and saw sharp claws. He ran to the bathroom and saw his face. His eyes were red, his teeth had fangs, and he also had black spiral patterns around his eyes.

Morgan came into the bathroom. "Reid…the spiral is doing this to you" he asked.

Spencer had tears in his eyes, "Yes…I don't think I'll be able to stop it."

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"_Spencer is already starting to transform. It won't be long now. I need one more push to get him to fully transform" said the white dragon as he stood out on the balcony of his chamber. Suddenly Black Raven came into the room and bowed accordingly. _

"_Sir… the mind worm was killed and Spencer is almost fully transformed."_

_The white dragon moved to a small orb in the center of the chamber. He gazed into it and saw Spencer crying as his friends try to comfort him. His body was changed completely. The white dragon smirked and called forth his most powerful two warriors. _

"_Bring Spencer here…it's almost time for the ceremony."_

BACK IN THE HOTEL

Spencer was asleep in his room and his teammates were in Hotch's room discussing what to do.

"Well…since these monsters started showing up, Spencer has become more…animal-like" said JJ.

"I have now doubt that someone or something is releasing these creatures on purpose to change Spencer, but why" said Rossi.

Suddenly Prentiss's head shot up, "Hey you know how Spencer's powers became more powerful each time he fought a monster or someone of the spiral? Well what if that's what that person wants, to bring out Spencer's untapped power."

The others thought about this theory and they all agreed. Suddenly they heard a crash from Spencer's room. They rushed into his room to find Spencer being carried out of his room by two hooded men. The team drew their guns and Hotch demanded them to put Spencer down. The men vanished and the team knew that they worked for whatever was trying to change Spencer.

THE SPIRAL WORLD

The hooded men carried Spencer into a large dark cloud. Spencer's eyes opened but he couldn't move, he was completely paralyzed but could see and hear everything around him. Spencer saw a large fortress-like castle that was part cloud and part stone. Guards that wore silver armor defended the walls and skies around the castle.

Spencer was carried to a chamber that was next to White Dragon's tower. Spencer was locked in a room that was well furnished but also barred with dark energy. The whole room was covered in it so Spencer could not escape even if he could move. The men laid him on the regal style bed and left him. Spencer tried to move but he could only get his fingers to twitch slightly. After a while Spencer fell asleep, hoping that he would somehow make it out of the castle alive.

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team was frantic, how could they save Spencer if they couldn't get into the spiral. JJ and Prentiss were in tears and Morgan punched the wall. Suddenly there was a slash of light in the room and Black Raven appeared before them. The team drew their guns but Black Raven put up his hands.

"Please, I'm not here to harm you…I know were Spencer is and I want to help you."

The team eyed him wearily, "Why would you help us" asked Hotch.

Black Raven sighed, "My master, the white dragon is mad. I don't want our world to be controlled by him but I know his weakness now, please let me explain."

After Black Raven told them the story of the White Dragon and Spencer's ancestors, the team was shocked. "Spencer will become a monster" said Rossi.

"Yes, right now Spencer is the most powerful being in existence and the White dragon plans to use him to destroy the spiral and the human world, like he almost did thousands of years ago. He has an amulet that can control Spencer and that allows the White Dragon unlimited energy from Spencer. Basically Spencer is the key in the White Dragon's plan without him, he is almost powerless."

The others look at one another, "Alright…where is he keeping Spencer?"

"In the spiral…there is a large castle in the dark clouds above the plains of death. Very few dare to go there. The castle is heavily guarded and I sure that the White Dragon doubled the guard now that Spencer is there."

"Then how do we get in" asked Prentiss.

"I swiped some charms that you can keep in your pockets. They will make you invisible to the guards but the White Dragon won't be fooled. So be careful."

The teammates took the charms and put them in their pockets. The charms glowed and then stopped.

"Alright, we must leave now. The ceremony starts _tonight_."

"Ceremony?"

AT THE CASTLE

Spencer woke up on a cold stone alter and he was still paralyzed. He was now able to move his head and talk a little. Around him he saw hooded men standing in a large circle around the alter. He looked down at the floor a d saw the floor was painted in strange pattern, like in an ancient ritual. Spencer was frightened but tried not to let it show. Suddenly he saw a man with white scaly skin and wearing a red amulet.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked, took his finger and drew a symbol on Spencer's forehead. He looked at his servants.

"Bring me the Book of the Spiral." He was handed the book moments later and started to chant. Spencer started to feel strange, he felt himself drifting into a meditative-like state. Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his chest, the pain was unbearable. Soon the agony caused him to pass out again.

OUTSIDE THE CASTLE

Black Raven was successful in bringing Spencer's friends to the castle safely. The snuck in by going through a window on the side of one of the towers. "You must not make a sound. The charms only make you invisible to the eyes but not silent" said Black Raven.

The team quietly crept through the castle and soon they found the ceremony room. There they saw The White Dragon chanting as Spencer's body was glowing a dark red and his transformation was almost complete. Suddenly the hooded servants attacked them. Black Raven and the others managed to hold them off but the still managed to prevent them from getting to Spencer.

"We have to hurry" shouted Black Raven. Suddenly the room was filled with black and red energy. It caused the walls and floor to crack. The White Dragon laughed as Spencer's body was engulfed in dark energy. When the energy disappeared, Spencer had black bat wings, red eyes, brown fur, large claws, sharp teeth, and his skin and fur were covered in black patterns of spirals and other shapes. Everyone was silent and horrified by the beast that was once Spencer. The amulet around the White Dragon's neck glowed brightly. Black Raven shouted, "We must leave or else we will be killed."

"Spencer…destroy your friends" said the White Dragon. Spencer roared and flew towards his friends; claws extended and ready to kill. The team ran out of the room and Black Raven lead them to a secret passageway in the wall. They managed to escape and ran from the castle. Behind them the castle transformed. It back bigger and energy spun chaotically around it. Suddenly Spencer broke through the roof, He roared as the energy spun around him like angry bees. The team ran down into the field of death. "Hurry, we are almost out" said Black Raven.

Spencer was right on their tail and suddenly JJ tripped. She looked up and saw Spencer hovering above her. He lifted one of claws, ready to strike. "…Spencer…" Suddenly Spencer stopped himself and stepped away from JJ. "Hurry…run away…I can't control it."

"Don't worry Spencer, will come back to save you" said Morgan. The team and Black Raven disappeared and landed back into the human world. They gasped for breath; they were winded from the ordeal. Morgan slammed his fist into the wall again and screamed. "Please calm down Morgan" said Hotch as he put his hand on his shoulder. Morgan had tears in his eyes. "Spencer is trapped with that psycho and you want me to be CALM" said Morgan.

Black Raven went over to him, "But Spencer was able to resist his master, so there is still hope."

"Can't the guardian or keeper do something" asked Prentiss.

"No, there only purpose after the battle with the White Dragon is to protect the spiral from intruders and keep it hidden from humans. They are weak and old. We are on our own. Unless…"

"What?"

"I may know someone who can help us."

WILL THE SPIRAL AND WORLD BE SAVED? WILL SPENCER BECOME HUMAN AGAIN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT SEQUAL!

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU REALLY WANT A SEQUAL.


End file.
